bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanrei Glove
The , also known as the ,Bleach manga; Chapter 659, page 13 is a powerful Quincy item. Design It is a white glove which extends up the forearm, stopping two inches from the elbow. It was given to Uryū Ishida by his grandfather and teacher, Sōken Ishida. Variations The variant worn by Wandenreich members is black with their empire's symbol on the back, and extends only to the wrist.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 11 Mask De Masculine wears a belt instead that serves the same purpose as the glove.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 12 Training Usage A Quincy's power can be significantly enhanced using the Sanrei Glove. #The glove operates by repelling Reishi, making it far more difficult for the Quincy to summon their Bow. The first step is to simply create the Bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 1 #Next, a Quincy needs to complete a week of intense training in order to be able to use the glove effectively.Bleach manga; Chapter 124, page 15 This is a difficult task, as the user must keep their bow from dissipating while simultaneously firing arrows as frequently as possible. Even without the glove on, such a feat would be taxing on the wielder, and it eventually causes some injury to the wielder's hands by the end of the week. #After the week of endurance training, any Quincy who is able to successfully utilize their powers while wearing the glove can thus reach much higher levels of power, as they are now far more skilled at collecting Reishi. His/her power, speed, and stamina have now all been increased to a degree which is at least equal to a higher-seated Shinigami officer (3rd seat - 6th seat.) :*Sōken Ishida referred to the mastery of the Sanrei Glove as the "peak of Quincy power." This training is the basis for the Quincy: Letzt Stil, which may have been what Sōken was referring to. Bestowed Abilities *'Enhanced' Spirit Weapon *'Enhanced' Hirenkyaku *'Quincy: Letzt Stil' (One use only, and seals all of the Quincy's powers afterward.) *'Quincy: Vollständig' Removing the Glove It is possible to remove the Sanrei Glove, but this is done only as a last resort when the user is facing an opponent beyond their current level of strength. It was only used once during Uryū Ishida's fight against Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The glove completely dissipates after removal, since the user is going beyond their limits as a Quincy. The glove should be removed only in the most desperate of situations or to protect one's pride of the Quincy. After it is removed, one can never use their Quincy powers again, unless they are aided by another Quincy (see below). The Sanrei Glove is the only known way a Quincy can gain access to the powerful Quincy: Letzt Stil.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, pages 1-2 Recovery The only way for a Quincy to regain their powers after using the Quincy: Letzt Stil is to first exhaust themselves both mentally and physically, then be hit exactly 19 mm to the right of their heart with a Heilig Pfeil. After this, a pentacle-shaped scar will form on the point of impact, and their powers will be restored.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 15 Other Abilities The Sanrei Glove can be used to create . If activated by the owner's Reiatsu, the Reishi accumulated by the chips will be combined. Uryū is confident that, with enough chips, the resulting mass of Reishi can destroy an entire city.Bleach manga; Chapter 660, pages 14-16 References Navigation de:Sanrei Handschuh pl:Sanrei Shutō ru:Лайденханд Category:Weapons Category:Items